Bottle Green and Brown Ginger
by Ultimate Fanfiction Princess
Summary: For all of you who are confused about exactly how Harry and Ginny's relationship started, this is the fan fiction for you. If you know exactly how it came to be and are a rabid Hinny shipper, come on in. Detail is added to the years of their lives to better portray their romance. Even if you hate HarryxGinny, you should still read this. There's comic gold in here.


J.K Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter, not me.

Some parts of this fan fiction may not coincide with canon events. That's a shame, I say. Deal with it. It's a fan fiction.

* * *

Harry and Ginny had a relationship that frankly, no one except their closest friends and family understood.

It was quite a mystery, however, how they fell in love through the years at Hogwarts, how they ever got together, and the biggest, drum roll please…

How in the hells they got married and had children. Not even Hermione and Ron could get that.

J.K. Rowling wrote a great series with an incredible plot and relatable characters, but what continues to baffle me and some others is the romance involving these two fascinating characters. Ron and Hermione had a believably angst-filled and agitated 6 years before they finally realized their feelings for each other. But it appears to me that while Rowling had thought of this couple for a while (since Book 2, I believe) she hardly did anything to develop it and made their love life a bit of an afterthought.

The purpose of this fan fiction is to hopefully provide a believable basis for their relationship and explain how the couple fell so deeply and inexplicably in love with each other.

Thank you, and enjoy reading!

* * *

Harry Potter met the timid ginger when he was a first year and had made a friend of Ronald Weasley. The small girl was Ronald's younger sister, Ginevra, Ginny for short. She was in tears since she couldn't go to Hogwarts yet.

What struck Harry was the fiery desire in her eyes. She wanted to go to Hogwarts more than anything else in the world. Despite tears pouring out of her brown eyes and sadness streaking her face, she still yelled and shouted as the train left the station.

Her older twin brothers reassured her with promises of letters and even a Hogwarts Toilet Seat. Harry and Ron snorted a bit at that. They doubted Mrs. Weasley would allow Ginny to even get her hands on that.

Harry thought about the redhead who had wanted to meet him so much. Ginny kept a cranny in his brain for a few moments, until he saw the trolley woman with sweets and met Hermione Granger.

* * *

1st Year

Throughout first year, Harry hardly ever thought of Ginny unless Ron, the rambunctious twins Gred and Forge, or Prefect Percival brought her up.

"I can't believe Ginny sent that pair of socks, mate," Ron commented one day, like a man on his last day of life.

"What socks are you talking 'bout, Ron?"

Ron pulled a hideous pair of mismatched violet and turquoise striped socks from under his robes. One was longer and skinnier than the other, and some of the stripes where missing.

"She expects me to wear 'em!" the redhead cried in disbelief. "These bloody 'orrors!"

"Why'd she send them to you?"

"Ginny learned to knit from Mum…. And she made these for me."

As usual, the twins showed up unannounced. "And she'll cry if you don't wear them." said Fred with a grin on his face.

"And we all know what happens when Ginny cries." George said after that.

"Come on, back up your brother." Ron asked in vain. The twins were demons.

"Oh, no. We'd have to tell Mum if you weren't wearing socks because she worries when you get cold. And Mum will worry to Ginny. And it'll be like that time the kitchen sink broke all over again." Fred smugly smiled.

"Except that time made you look like you pissed yourself, dear little Ronnie."

"Why do you always have to double team me?" Ron asked, agitated.

A voice, slightly nasal, sounded from the corner. "_I'll_ be the one to tell Mum that you two aren't wearing your socks either."

Fred and George smiled. "Haha," Fred said. "But we are!"

"No, you aren't. I found them stuffed inside Snape's cauldron." Percy said quietly.

Busted.

"Come off it Percy, don't sacrifice your two funniest brothers to the devil." George's voice took on the tone of pleading.

"I have no notion of what you mean."

"We know you aren't wearing yours either!" Fred shouted.

"Ah, but I am!" In a flourish of cloth, Percy pulled up his pant leg to reveal red and gold striped socks.

Fred and George's jaws dropped. Harry was also very surprised to see this.

And a few days later, Fred and George got a Howler. Ron was, thankfully, spared.

* * *

Another instance where Ginny was involved was on Christmas. She had sent Harry a letter and a small gift of painstakingly crafted gloves. They fit him perfectly, and the fingers were charmed to have grip.

'_Mum helped me with the charmed part…. But I hope you're having a great Christmas, Harry! Ron said this would be your first real Christmas_…'

Harry reread the letter over and over. He didn't even show it to anyone, Ron or Hermione. It was one of his secrets. He kept it in his trunk, taking it out every so often through the years to come, smoothing out crinkles and reading the words out loud to himself.

All his presents were great, and meaningful to him. It was the best Christmas he'd ever had.

* * *

A little while after Norbert hatched, Harry received a bundle of notes and a short note from Ginny.

'_I got my older brother Charlie to write some notes on dragons for you since I heard you've become interested in them recently._

_-Ginny_'

_God_, Harry thought. _She really is a wizard!_

Of course, Harry didn't realize Ron, despite his apparent happiness to be away from home, sent regular letters to his mother and Ginny. The notes were quite useful, and Harry shared them with Hagrid.

* * *

When Harry was in the Hospital Wing after his fight with Voldemort, the first letter he read when he awoke was Ginny's. It was the closest, and he could recognize her handwriting.

'_To Harry:_

_ I heard you got injured recently. I do hope you're alright. Get better soon, ok Harry? Mum wishes you get better so you can come over. Dad wants to talk to you about light bulbs. It's terribly boring with just them and me. Bill, my eldest brother, wants to meet you soon. He's an Auror. _

_Harry, I think you got injured in a fight, but Mum says that's just pollywoggle. But if you did get into a fight, I'm glad you got out of it alright._

_-Ginny_'

Harry grinned. Ginny had an 11 year-old's charm with words. He was glad Dumbledore had left so he wouldn't see Harry's dorky smile. Every Weasley he'd met so far was special to him (well, not really Percy).

* * *

At the end of Harry's first year at Hogwarts, he sorely wished to go with Ron to the Weasleys' home, but he had to return to his own personal hell: The Dursleys. He knew Hermione and Ron would send him letters, Hermione would probably tell him to do his homework, Ron would regale him with tales of fun, but he wished he was back at Hogwarts already on the train back. At least Ginny could send him letters there.

"Harry, come make breakfast!"

"Hey Harry, go get the mail."

"Harry! I need you to help me with boxing practice!"

Harry sighed. It was going to be a long summer.

* * *

This is the shortest one because guess what:

SPOILER! GINNY ISN'T IN IT.

Sorry.

Please read and review.


End file.
